warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jochannon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Astronomican page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Run4urLife! (Talk) 13:07, September 18, 2009 Astronomican This is a fanon wiki. There's an Astronomican article on the Canon wiki, so we don't need one here. The page'll be cleared out. I look forward to seeing some more of your writing though. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:48, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Right, thank.--Jochannon 21:27, September 23, 2009 (UTC) No problem. I'd rather tell you what's going on instead of just deleting the page. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:28, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Much appreciated. --Jochannon 21:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Map Yeah, sure, I don't see what's wrong with that. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Great, thanks!--Jochannon 19:18, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Quotes Cheers mate, came off one of my works in progress, Also added on a couple 'nid quotes and eldar :) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 07:54, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Magazine Actually, that sounds like a pretty good idea. I can not offer ideas for parts of the magazine as I am not that good with the community (As you probably noticed), however I can offer my services as an editor. I can proof read, correct, and expand roughly 25 pages of text per day. Is that reasonable? If so, once this gets of the ground, count me in. Me as well, I know a bit more about the Games Workshop side of things, but still fairly adept at editing etc, id like to add in on it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 13:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Not sure what I can offer to help with it but sure, I'd probably subscribe. Good idea. --Solbur 15:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm in. Not sure what I can contribute, writer's block being what it is, but hey, I'll see what I can do. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Sorry if this is noobish, but what the fuck is an e-magazine? KuHB1aM 20:18, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :An online magazine. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Ah, ok. KuHB1aM 20:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I feel so left out =( [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 22:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) haha, its okay mate. i might submit somthing. if its a e-zine i might contribute my spcae wolf saga building thing i've been working on. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 04:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Check ur e-mails. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 12:09, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Squats what the crap, man? you cant have a squats quotes page, they dont exist in wh40k any more.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:53, October 13, 2009 (UTC) 1. Its game workshop's game so what they say goes, 2. Its not squat armies, its demiurg armies.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Squats are gone from Canon. Entirely. Whole books have been republished to remove all traces of them. Whole books have been removed from the published works to erase them. As far as Canon is concerned, the Squats don't exist, and Fanon bows to Canon. Odd as this is going to sound, Bolshack's got it right here (although he went about telling you in completely the wrong way). //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:42, October 13, 2009 (UTC) bout time i get one thing right ^^--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:44, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Favorite articles Hey there, I just noticed that you had my article (Anguish) as one of your favorite articles. I would just like to thank you for doing this, as it was the first time I wrote on the wiki, and I have always had trouble writing about areas and planets. So thanks for the favorite, and if case you would like to read more about the Ravaged, you can see the first prelude to the roleplay I am working on here. Thanks again. :You really think so? Thanks. I actually wrote anguish because I have a hard time describing landscapes and areas. I actually failed an english test earlier this year because of that. People and their modified gear Check out Forum:OMG Technology when you get the chance. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Map Hey, Bolshack had a pretty good Idea with the Fanon Map but Ive thought of a simpler method rather than modifying one out of the rulebook. Check out http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fanonmap1.jpg to see the pic ill be using (without the co-ords). Just send me the co-ords of Chapter Planets or recruitment worlds and which Chapter it is and ill add it to the map in a different colour for each user --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 05:41, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Jocannon, you didnt really say where the vigo sector was, are either of these the right place? if so, please say which one.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) cheers, ill update straight away --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 10:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) and i'll do the same, thanks.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC)# What abotu these two, either of these?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) this is how far i've got on the full map so far.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) E-mag Hey dude could you send me the E-mag please id love to see what you've written in it. Send it to jcunningham@mchsdow.catholic.edu.au. I may indeed be interested in the position. It all depends on how much time I have, but since my exams are now over I believe that I could fill the position of editor, if not just for a temporary amount of time. Once again another great fan-fic. congratz, however, i am sad to see my picture wasn't used. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 03:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Nice original idea, next in line. RP's name please? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 08:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) It's in, i really like the sound of it. How does a lone wolf sound though? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 09:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Nofury already has one in line, yours should go before mine if you would like. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 09:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Na its all good mate, only fair u get a go sooner rather than later. Plus ive got this thing bout zombies (cant stand them, they freak me out), cant wait to smash some pustulent heads haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:52, January 10, 2010 (UTC) You and me both Fury, me and you both... maybe we should get a team of two? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 09:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha yeah sounds like a plan --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 10:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Too bad, your not waiting. unless you don't want to. like, absolutely do not want to. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 10:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I just had a thought, for Joch's RP im gonna make a character that has a chainsword attached to his arm and carries a combat shotgun. Ill name him Will Ashley hehe--[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 10:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright if i ajust the promethium section on the mudkips? you got slightly mixed up with them.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Erm, well really i just imagined seth would go round maiming, burning, pillaging, turning people into Chaos spawn, you know, in his never-ending quest for His Twin Brother's head.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Whoo, i am famous, i got my 'art' published. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 12:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Erm, well as most of the traitors know him from the Black Legion, he'd mostly keep away from the other warbands so his warband might be on their own, alough he might show up rarely as "the shadow amongst traitors" and his chosen enemies would most likely be the Imperial guard, and who-ever gets on his bad side.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jochannon, Would you take a look at How to make a Xeno Species and see if anything needs correcting. Supahbadmarine 17:48, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Why did you contact all of the admins? Is one not enough? Supahbadmarine 06:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help Hey there Jochannon. I recently looked at the article, but due to my massive ignorance of 40k canon, I have no idea what parts of it are wrong, which is why I will always stay out of canon debates. You'd be better off contacting another administrator to deal with this, it's better to call me in when hostility has occurred, an argument is flaming into place, or if general help not related to 40k canon is required. Sorry, but I can't help you in this matter. Thank you for contacting me, Blade bane I just wanna say thank you for fixing my articles. your great Legionaire22 00:53, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah hi, i read your Iron brigade thing (rrly awesome) and was wondering if i could write that my guards (Reliunium Greatguards) had served a brief time with them? yeah it was me who wrote that whole use your iron brigade just recently Legionaire22 17:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Could you look at my imperial Guard chapter? the Greatguard? cause your so good so if you have any thoughts of how i can improve them or something that would be great. Legionaire22 18:36, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Jochannon, I have seen that you are frustrated regarding the Space Primates and Primarch11 ignoring your input. I am not trying to brag, but it seems that my opinions are well respected by some of the new users. I have left Primarch11 a message telling him to address this issue. Please do not write him another message. i have noticed that many users only pay attention to the last message they recieve. Supahbadmarine 20:47, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Well the Space Primates weren't claiming worlds for their own, they were doing it for the Emperor. Also they only have five other worlds to recruit from. Primarch11 21:13, December 16, 2010 (UTC) And with jungle worlds, I don't know that many chapters who use them for homeworlds. Especially with really huge trees. Primarch11 21:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Also Im sorry that i haven't responded to anything you say because that was my first time doing this. Primarch11 21:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Would it make you feel better if I changed it a little? Primarch11 21:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Look I made changes to the Space Primates okay. Primarch11 18:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Look I'll make it 2000 because some of the other chapters have 2000 like the Iron Scorpions. Primarch11 19:51, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I think you had better take a look at the Talk page for the Adeptus Curates. Supahbadmarine 23:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Just finished modeling the Curates, so I will try and get a pic for you. He's armed with powersword and (an angelus) plasma pistol. It's modeled using Sanguinary Guard torso, legs and arms. I've added two servo skulls, a book and some other bits. Hope you like him, I'll be painting it some time after my exams (or tomorrow if I can somehow find the time). --A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) That Darn Curates Model I had to scrap my original Curates Model a few weeks back as I accidently melted a part of it with plastic glue (it was basecoated, without a cape, and one of it's servo-skulls fell of...). So today I decided to make a new one with a GS cape. Note: I still need to file quite a lot of GS, as this still in the preliminary stages of sculpting, to smooth it and there are some parts on the model I'll probably remove before I even basecoat it. However, I hope this whets your appetite of what it should look like when it is finished. Anyway, enough of my chit-chat, here it is. Curates Model 2- Side.JPG Curates Model 2- Unpainted.JPG It'll look more awesome in a couple of weeks time. The greenstuff finished curing today so I will be able to file the cape and add some more GS to make it look less messy. I should be able to start painting it in a couple of days time. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:50, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you check out my canned Space Tuna please? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Good work Good work on the how-to guides, my man. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Please take a look at this blog. Supahbadmarine 04:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Joch, I'll add them to the PF's page. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Congragulations on being the first to make this wiki a thousand article one. It's about time. Vivaporius 14:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. It's hard to catch those mistakes sometimes because they're so small. Ultramarine13 03:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Check this out. -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I want to make a Imperial Guard Regiment, I read your tutorial but I still need some help."Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 17:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Well i want to make Chaos Imperial Guard Regiment, but want to put the right things on the article, but i dont really know much about Chaos Imperial Guard Regiments. "Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 17:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yah! :DCheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 15:49, July 18, 2012 (UTC) In that case I would suggest that you get in touch with Primarch11 and Tomj since The Brotherhood of the Faithful is their brain baby. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, you have helped alot."Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 15:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC) works for me. Primarch11 18:33, July 19, 2012 (UTC) k ill do the same with the Brotherhood. Also you should let Tom know since he created two of the chapters. Primarch11 19:32, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for the delay, lets hear the idea in full. Sadness eclipses Happiness 20:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Joc, i accidently deleted some information from the article, space marine chapter template, i do apologise i was just trying to work out how to publish my own chapter through this but i got confused lol sorry again yyours sincerely kirkouskhan Hello. I read your how-to page of how-to-not-do-these-3-things-that-piss-people off. i was wondering if you could check out the Steel Wardens and make sure they aren't too epic or crybabyish please. (the FellBlade i bought and own so that's not too epic right?) thx for reading. Sahron (talk) 23:58, July 6, 2013 (UTC) http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Black_Legion#.Ufg37NIsmTw Ahem "Specialty: Flexible Organisation" http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Ultramarines#.Ufg4k9IsmTw and if the Ultramarines Speciality is "Codex Chapter" im pretty sure that Combat Flexiblity is a legitament Speciality.T42 (talk) 22:05, July 30, 2013 (UTC) As a matter of act it is. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Snooping around oh man thx for the review.....didnt think it ould happen. you couldnt have said that at a better time, as that whole page is going to be revised.....AGAIN. ....*sigh*......again thx, ill ask you to look at it again when everything's done. thx for responding.Sahron (talk) 19:28, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Since their vanishment is a fact of canon writing them as having returned would contradict it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Same thing really. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:26, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Still, I think it would be presumptuous of us to simply create the fate that we wished happened for them. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:36, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that would be great. Perhaps we should plan a war or something between our two races. Orkmarine 23:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Space Marines and the Inquisition: You bring up and interesting point. All the fluff I've seen indicates that a handful of Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus declared the Flame Falcons perditus without any kind of trial, collected some Grey Knights and wiped them out (mostly). Given that even the Soul Drinkers got a trial that seems kind of extreme. Whoops, I'm always forgetting;Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:23, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Anguish Re:Imperium of Blood It's an Expanded Universe of sorts. Although it's a bit controversial, the administration has okayed it. At present I'm looking for contributors to join up. You can sign up here. Just put your name and an article of yours, and I'll take a look. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 22:17, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Spartiate Marines Thank you. I really must get back to these guys they need fleshing out. The Gates of Fire are a pair of canonical warp storms in the Segmentum Solar. Clearly a threat that close to Holy Terra needs to guarded! Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:14, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Gene-Seed Tithe I was wondering about that myself. Okay, I'll take it out.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 01:47, August 23, 2013 (UTC) But it's always puzzled me how Chapter's progenitors can be 'unknown' if the Adeptus Mechanicus has gene seed samples from them?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 01:48, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Maybe the Mechanicus know but aren't talking? Given how secretive every organization in the Imperium seems to be that strikes me as a possible.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:30, August 23, 2013 (UTC) OK dropping this at the bottom of the page. TY fer making an enemy to the Brotherhood. I'll have the Dragon Brothers on the Brotherhood page in time...also if I could I might add a freebonder. TY Plaguenumber3 (talk) 16:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) The Banished Kindred Certainly you may use the Kindred, though i find it hard to see how a band of heretical renigades got into contact with muderious bird people. Regardless just glad to know someones actually reading my work thank you very much.T42 (talk) 01:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) An Allience with The Sons of Lupercal and/or the Lupercal Protectorate seems fine by me, I'd be glad to link your Survivors, mabey a co-lab or two as well if your interested, though your not exactly frequent around here.T42 (talk) 08:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: TEMPLATE Good with that, I just hope that people use yoour templates more. (Note: above only aplies if you listen to one of my favourite songs - link) Slug gunner fan (talk) 17:03, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Cool. I will remove it.SSGTStephG (talk) 10:31, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey just read you message. An encounter is always a thing i'm open to...however about the twins, only way i can see that really pulled off right is if the dajakk needed the full set, these guys have a tendancy to destroy whatever they experiment with. but otherwise HATERED HOOOOOO! Plaguenumber3 (talk) 18:40, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Righto! PS your message on the King-Goy page really pissed T off....it's lolz. can't wait to see this faceoff. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 06:08, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok hey Jochannon, i got a idea for those two twins the Dajakk and the Dragon Brothers are fighting over. (though we might want to run it through the ringer to check for NCF). What if the two twins had a conjoined soul? They themselves are separate entities, and maybe even decent psychers (mayhaps a librarian/sorcerer), but their souls are connected creating a unique effect in the warp that the Dajakk wants to both study and like always exploit. Well anyways that's the idea hit my back with a yay or nay. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 10:45, October 6, 2013 (UTC) it came about when talking about the Primarchs, i remembered the Alpha legion primarch, how he was one soul with two bodies technically. So i figured why not the 40k verse has a lot of messed up things, but this has to be one of the most seldom seen. and if we ever decided to take these twins and make em full charecters/rivals it would make for a real interesting point of conflict. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 11:29, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Legions of Prussia as a note on your comment on my legion page, i think you'll find that the 63rd expeditinary did go the the eastern fringe, as the istvaan system was in the ultimia segmentum, so if that was a previous campain i think you'll find its completly plausable that the 63rd would have run into the Prussians at one pointCambalopales (talk) 21:38, October 5, 2013 (UTC) It sounds fine to me Joch. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:12, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: your question about the Landes article Hi, Sorry, I know I've been neglecting it slightly: had a ton of university things going on, it's all come at a bad time. There's a couple of things that I need to post: gonna put it on the talk page. Once the stuff that needs sorting (basically the name of the warlord and the Marine Chapter) is sorted, everyone can get going. :-) [[User:Jed Revenant man|My name is Jed Revenant man, and this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 12:53, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Best Wishes A little poem of sorts. Grand old Jochannon, On the off chance you decide to return here we'll always welcome your presence. Today we have lost a longstanding member. May I apologise for neck and how he derailed the topic into one that caused you personal distress. On my memory you have always been an upstanding member of the community. Have to say that your absence will be noted. Each and every one of us here today will certainly note your passing. Love from Lither My talk My wiki 14:43, October 27, 2013 (UTC) You will be missed for you dedication to the site and your determination to see all articles brought up to high standards. The guides you have produced have helped to steer many a new writer in the right direction while your criticisms have served the community well. I wish you well on your endeavours in both this life and in the next. KhalaelMy Talk 14:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Joshcannon its all cool. To be honist King-Goy was horrendously overpowered but thats what happens when you try to transfer a speices from one of your own fictions into another established setting. I do thank you for your concern on the subject of cannon and understand that its easy to go overboard. Somtimes we forget that most writers on this wiki are decent people who listen to critisem so long as its placed in a helpful but stern manner. To afraid are we of absurd trolls that we pounce on genuinely uniqe ideas, flawed at their creation they may be. I hope that my various factions add to the quality and depth of this wiki as much as mnay of yours have. Also, interested in helping me write a How To page? Its going to be How To Critisize and hopefully such a page will stem the tide of "BLARG NCF KILL IT!" weve been having on this wiki. It should hopefully remind fellow users that while the universe we write about is an intolorent hellhole, this wikis community dosen't need to be the same.T42 (talk) 22:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I know that you're gone forever, but I think you may be interested in this. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey You're Back! Terrific!!! As for Athaliah the time travel doesn't seem to be a problem apparently occasional cases of same is why the Ordos Chronos existed.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) All I see is a river of deleted pages. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 19:46, April 29, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX